


"I think I wanna marry you."

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wedding Day Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Absolutely everything has gone wrong on the day of Cas and Dean's wedding. Cas is almost ready to call the whole thing off.





	"I think I wanna marry you."

Nothing was going right. Absolutely nothing.

Cas paced the living area of their hotel room, trying to calm himself down. His hair was mussed from the frustrated tugging he’d been doing for the past two hours. Gabriel was sitting in the armchair at the other end of the room, trying to remain a calm presence for his brother. “I told you Cas, I can take care of this. Just let me make some phone calls.” Cas’ head whipped around before he stalked towards Gabe with fierce determination. “I’m still not convinced this isn’t all your fault!” He shouted, sinking onto the couch, head in his hands.

What was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, had quickly turned into a disaster. Deciding to get married in January wasn’t their best idea, but Cas had liked the idea of a winter wedding at the time. Winter wedding, indeed. Several inches of winter, and counting. The storm originally showed it would travel above them, but had taken a turn south in the last three hours. New York was expected to get at least eighteen inches of snow over the next twenty-four hours.

First, the pastor who was set to wed them, called to cancel. Dean had tried not to curse him out while still on the phone, but let several profanities slip after he hung up. It seemed like that phone call sparked an onslaught of others. They had no DJ. The caterer called, and was stuck in New Jersey. The reception hall, that they HAD booked, was being used up to the time of the reception for some corporate function, so they had absolutely no decorations up. Then, for whatever reason, which was decidedly Gabriel’s fault, an ice sculpture of a naked baby (“It’s CUPID, you wad.”) had shown up in the lobby four hours before they even had access to a room to put it in.

The only thing that seemed to have gone right so far, was that the majority of their family and friends had come into the city early, and were either staying at the hotel where the reception was being held, or very close by. Dean walked into the room, followed by Sam, and slumped down next to Cas on the sofa. He reached over and rubbed Cas’ back, trying to offer what comfort he could. Cas looked up at him, eyes rimmed red, tears hanging delicately on his eyelashes.

“Dean. This is a nightmare. We have no food, no officiant, and no music. We might as well have no wedding at this point.” Cas shifted closer to Dean, pulling his feet up onto the couch, letting his weight rest against his fiancée.

“We’ll figure it out, Sweetheart. I promise.”

‘Honey Bee’ by Tom Petty broke the silence that had fallen over the group. “No.” Cas started, “If I don’t answer the phone, then I can’t get any more bad news. Right?”

Dean chuckled beside him. “I’m not sure that’s how that works, Cas.” The phone rang through the chorus, then stopped abruptly, and Cas sighed in relief.

Less than a minute later, the phone rang again. “Gabe, just take it! I can’t do this anymore. Just cancel the whole thing!” The door to the suites bathroom slammed shut as Gabe reached to answer the phone.

Dean barely heard Gabe as he spoke to whoever was on the phone. Truth be told, he couldn’t handle much more bad news either. Cas was more stressed than Dean had ever seen him, which only caused Dean to grow tense, knowing there was little he could do to help. “Okay, we’ll see you in three hours, Charlie.”

At the sound of his best friend’s name, Dean turned to look at Gabe. “What did Charlie have to say, Gabe?”

“Well, Dean-o. You go convince my little bro, to come out of that bathroom, and I’ll tell you.” With much convincing, and promise of alcohol shortly, Cas returned to the living room, clutching Dean’s hand in his own.

“Cas, I told you I could fix this. Do you trust me?” Cas pulled a bitch-face Sam would later call better than his own.

“Sure. Why not, Gabriel? Not like there’s much else than can go wrong.”

Gabe explained that Charlie called to say she could get ordained online in less than an hour, and that she had taken care of their DJ issue. “What we need to know, Cas, is if you think we still have a wedding today? We’ll need to work quickly, but Charlie’s already recruited some of the family and friends to help in the ballroom.”

“It’s too much work, Gabe, and what about the food? How are we going to feed seventy-five people without a caterer? And I haven’t even heard from the bakery about the cake.”

Sam spoke for the first time since things had started to fall apart. “I actually have some ideas about that. I can get it taken care of by the time you’re ready to go.”

“Well, babe, what do you think?” Dean cautiously asked.

Cas was silent for several minutes, and several deep breaths before turning to him, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I think I wanna marry you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean leaned in to steal a small kiss from Cas, surprised when Cas grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held him close. “Alright, that’s enough you guys. Save it for tonight. The rest of us have work to do while you get ready.” Gabe and Sam made their way to the door, already discussing what needed to be done, as Cas reached for Dean once again. “Cassie, keep your hands to yourself and go get ready!” Gabe called over his shoulder.

While it wasn’t exactly what they had planned, Cas honestly thought it might have been better. Charlie gave a moving, very personal, speech before he and Dean recited their own vows. She’d also managed to get some speakers and a turn-table type device from Ash when he arrived to help decorate. Her laptop was plugged into the device and she had several playlists set to play all night. Dean was glad they could listen to their own music, and not some cheesy top 40’s shit, and cliché wedding classics.

Sam, with Gabe’s help, had completely come through for them on the food. He’d called every take-out restaurant in a five block radius and ordered absurd quantities from each place. They had pizza from at least four different places, gyros, a variety of Chinese dishes, and a mound of burgers from one of Cas and Dean’s favorite places in the city. The bakery never did make it with the gorgeous three-tier cake Cas was looking forward to, but Gabe managed to get some pies from a place down the street, as well as several boxes of donuts from a nearby gas station.

From an outsider’s perspective, it was easy to see that several things had gone wrong, or not quite according to plan. But as Cas looked around the room at their family and friends, none of that seemed to matter anymore. He heard Dean’s laugh in the distance and turned to find him in the crowd. He stood next to Benny near the bar, head thrown back, one hand wrapped tightly around a glass of scotch, Cas assumed. The light caught his ring just so, and reminded Cas of the one sitting on his own left hand.  As he looked back up, Dean caught his eye, a smile so genuine, so sweet, and so obviously full of love, Cas couldn’t help but return it.

He was married to the love of his life.

Everything had gone right in the end.


End file.
